Batman: Anarky (2017 Film)
Batman: Anarky is an superhero action film set for release at 2017. It is directed, produced, and co-written by Christopher Nolan. This is the second installment of the second Nolan trilogy. It stars Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman, and Manu Bennett, Nark Wahlberg, Liam Neeson, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Stephen Amell, Colton Haynes, Grant Gustin, Rick Cosnett, Tom Cavanagh, and Anne Hathaway as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, Ra's al Ghul, Robin John Blake/Nightwing, Oliver Queen/Arrow, Roy Harper/Arsenal, Barry Allen/Flash, Eddie Thawne, Harrison Wells/Reverse Flash, and Selina Kyle/Catwoman respectively. Premise Anarky reigns in Gotham, with Ra's Al Ghul secretly controlling him. With Bruce Wayne beaten and thrown into the Gotham River, Barry Allen and the Arrow head to Gotham following a lead. Plot The film starts with Anarky telling Gotham that the Batman is dead, showing them a broken mask. Anarky Corps members are seen attacking the GCPD headquarters capturing many officers including Gordon, who was recovered. Meanwhile Anarky tells everyone that the police can not help them, and end with a "I am Anarky." Anarky is then seen talking to Ra's Al Ghul. Meanwhile, the Flash arrives at Gotham, and Oliver's plane lands. Only then do they get the news of Anarky taking over Gotham. Oliver is shocked to hear that Batman is dead, since he heard many stories of the Batman. Oliver, and Barry meet at a rooftop as the Arrow and Flash, discussing their plans of attacking Anarky when he is alone. Meanwhile, Alfred is seen at the Gotham river looking at it, searching for Bruce. We see Amanda Waller get ARGUS teams ready, Amanda meets with the president but does not tell him it is the League. We also see that Team Arrow, and the STAR Labs team have arrived with Oliver. They get a call from Oliver to search for the body of the Batman, as he doesn't believe he is dead. Meanwhile, Anarky sets the prisoners of Blackgate free, including the Joker. They run free in Gotham, a massage crime spree happens. Eddie and Joe arrive in Gotham due to request by Amanda Waller who is revealed to also be the Secretary of Defense. Meanwhile, Dr. Wells figures out that the League is behind the and Batman is alive but doesn't tell anyone. We then see the Reverse Flash paying Ra's a visit warning him about the Arrow and Flash. Ra's thanks him for his information but has his League members attack, Reverse Flash manages to defeat them. Ra's says "Impressive, what should I call you?", Reverse Flash says "Professor Zoom, or just Zoom" We then see Thea in Gotham visiting a friend, but is trapped there now that Anarky is in control, she is about to be shot by a mugger. The film cuts to Alfred finding to body, and returning to the mansion. It cuts back to Thea, before the mugger can fire he is hit by a batarang. Batman reveals himself, he is still in the cloth backup suit. Meanwhile we see Moira meeting with Ra's Al Ghul, revealing to Ra's Merlyn is alive, and also tells him that "Ta-er al-sahfer" is in Gotham, but before leaving tells Ra's that if he harms Oliver or Thea she will not hesitate to reveal him to the public. We now see Arrow, and Flash ambushing Anarky, and asking him who is behind this, Anarky attacks them and holds them off for a short time, before League members arrive and occupy them. Anarky starts escaping, but Batman stops him, and bring up to a rooftop, and interrogates him. He punches Anarky's hat and mask off revealing a burnt face, and hangs him over an edge. Anarky says he wont kill him, Batman drops him off and pulls back up, but Anarky still doesn't talk, after a while and a few broken fingers, he finally talks revealing Ra's location. The Arrow and Flash are now behind the Batman. Arrow asks him what he knows about the attack, and Batman fills them in on Ra's Al Ghul and his involvement. They part ways for a while. When Barry is walking alone, he gets ambushed by Zoom. Barry tries to attack Zoom, but the force field protects him, when Zooms is about to finish Barry off Quentin who came, who came with Laurel, and Sara shoots him multiple times, distracting him. Zoom runs to him, but Canary suddenly appears and uses her staff to hit his force field generator disabling it. Canary attacks Zooms and gains the upper hand but Zoom retreats. Meanwhile, Bruce obtains the Beyond suit, and puts it on. Bruce heads to Ra's' location, as soon as he arrives, Ra's comments "Always so stubborn" revealing that he knows Bruce is there. The two engage in a heated fight, but as Ra's is about to stab Bruce. Nightwing, Arrow, Flash, Arsenal, and Silena arrive. Nightwing and Flash attack the League members, while Arrow attacks Ra's, and Silena tends to Bruce, and kisses him, and helps him up. Nightwing, and Flash defeat the League members, and with all their combined forces they manage to beat Ra's pushing them back and having them retreat. Oliver says he will go back to Starling for a while, so does the rest of the Queen family, and Sara. The movie ends there. In a mid-credits scene, a see Sara (as Ta-er Al-sahfer/Canary) shot by arrows and falls off a rooftop. Oliver finds the body and is devastated. In the post credits scene we see Oliver receiving a note telling him he has 48 hours to find out who killed Sara (who was in a relationship with Ra's' daughter Nyssa) before the League starts killing citizens of Startling. Cast * Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Robin John Blake/Nightwing * Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth * Gary Oldman as James Gordon * Cynthia Addia-Robinson as Amanda Waller * Liam Neeson as Ra's Al Ghul * Bradley Cooper as Anarky * Micheal Rowe as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/The Arrow * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance * Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/Canary * David Ramsey as John Diggle * Willa Holland as Thea Queen * Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen * Paul Blackthorn as Quentin Lance * Emily Bett Richards as Felicity Smoak * Colton Haynes as Roy Harper/Arsenal * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash * Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow * Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon * Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells/Reverse Flash/Professor Zoom * Jesse L. Martin as Joe West Sequel The last part of the second trilogy is announced to be titled Batman: Crusade. It was also announced that they cancelled plans for it to be a Justice League introductory film, saying they will make a individual film for it, and that Batman: Man's World, and Batman: Brightest Day are pushed back again. Christopher Nolan also teases that Crusade would end with a cliffhanger that will lead to the third trilogy with it's first film being titled Batman: Last Stand. Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Nolanverse Category:TheChaoticVoid